Stay With Me, Brother
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: In the Battle for Solitude, the dragonborn is gravely injured, and loses his memory- he can't remember anything from Darkwater Crossing to then, much to Ulfric's displeasure, their brotherly bond now gone. Can Bryant get his memories back with the help of Ulfric, Galmar and Ralof? (I don't even know, I might just end up killing them all off... Anyway, kind of a dark fic)


Bryant slowly woke up. His deep green eyes scanned the room cautiously. Where was he?

He tried to sit up, and a doctor-like figure rushed to his side. "Don't move-" she started, before Bryant let out a yell of pain. It was like his insides were burning, and a splitting pain in his head. He quickly leaned on the side of the bed and threw up, blood mixed in with what had once been food. He moaned in pain, feeling terror and chills creep up his spine.

"W-Where am I?" he gasped, panicking. With no response, he yelled, "Where the hell am I!?"

"Calm down-" the doctor started again, Bryant trying to stand. He was quickly pulled back down by another male doctor, and he struggled against them. "Let me go!"

"Sir, calm down! You'll pop your stitches!" exclaimed the woman. Finally Bryant stopped struggling, squirming.

"Do you recognize any of these men, who or what they are?" asked the man, and the woman motioned to the cots lined up in the room, each with a sleeping and wounded man or woman wearing a uniform.

Bryant looked down the rows. "No," he said, "what are they? Soldiers?"

"Stormcloak soldiers..." the woman murmured, concern on her face. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Mmmm... Leaving... Leaving home... Ian begging me to stay... Then Darkwater Crossing and then... Waking up here... Why? And why am I here?"

Ignoring Bryant's look of confusion, the woman said, "Get the king."

* * *

**_"BRYANT!"_**

_Ulfric and Galmar yelled the name at the same time. The young soldier had gone up on the wall, trying to kill the archers. It was brave, but foolish._

_The jarl and his second-in-command watched in horror as an Imperial snuck up behind the lad and plunged a sword right through him. Bryant was completely frozen, before the Imperial pushed him off the wall and he tumbled to the ground. The shield strapped to his back made a clattering noise and his sword fell from his hand. The Imperial threw a knife and it hit Bryant's chest, somehow not killing him. His scream was bloodcurdling, and Ulfric could hear the fear in the Dragonborn's voice, and was about to run to him when a man blocked his way. Another soldier approached the boy, no doubt going to kill him. He drove a sword in his stomach and twisted it. Bryant could hardly scream at this point, but Ulfric could see the pain in his face._

_He stabbed the Imperial in front of him and ran to his friend, kneeling beside him. "U-Ulfric," Bryant stuttered, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth._

_"No, don't speak," Ulfric said sternly. "You'll be fine." But the lack of confidence in the statement wasn't very reassuring._

_"H-Hurts... Hurts so b-bad..." Bryant moaned, still trying to talk._

_"I said, don't talk! You'll hurt yourself more... I promise you'll be okay, B-"_

_Ulfric didn't get to finish before an Imperial came running at him. The jarl growled and gripped his weapon, then turned his attention back to Bryant after killing the soldier. He felt a new hatred for the goddamn Empire. He felt responsible for the lad before him- the brave and stupid lad. _

_He growled again, but it was directed at himself. How was he going to get Bryant to safety? He couldn't just leave the other men, but he couldn't let one of his best soldiers stay out in the open, completely vulnerable to another attack. _

_"Come on," he said, gingerly picking Bryant up. The dragonborn was surprisingly light, though Ulfric should have expected it with his small size. The jarl set him down by the bushes, sitting against the wall. "Stay here, we'll come back for you when the fight is over."_

* * *

Ulfric sighed tiredly. He'd become the High King, but it didn't feel right. Not with Bryant nearly dead.

He stood from his throne and walked over to Galmar. "How are the plans?"

"Nearly complete. Any word of Bryant?"

"None-"

"My king!"

The two men turned to a woman running over. "The dragonborn woke up... But something is wrong..."

"What is it?" Ulfric asked worriedly.

"He can't remember anything that happened from Darkwater Crossing to now..."


End file.
